Meine Liebe
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: Dos formas de complacerse con Tom... o de q tom se complasca   Lemmon de Tokio Hotel


Aki led dejo 2 historias, no son mias

los personajes son Tom y Tu contiene lemmon

y espero q les guste

* * *

><p><strong>"Amándote como quisiera q me amaras a mi"<strong>

Por fin estaba en el concierto de mi banda favorita, Tokio Hotel, ellos era un grupo alemán extremadamente sexys, pero al q yo amaba con locura y pasión era a su guitarrista, Tom Kaulitz, el dios del sexo al cual toda fan deseaba poseer.

Estaba saltando y gritando en primera fila del concierto con un peinado casi de graduación, con una polera con tiras q dejaba poco a la imaginación y con pantalones, observé a Tom todo el concierto y el me respondió la mirada repetidas veces, cuando hizo su "Fack the guitar" me mordí el labio sensualmente y el no dejaba de mirarme mientras se violaba, literalmente, su guitarra hacia gestos eróticos tan sensuales q me hicieron mojarme enseguida.

En la última canción Tom, muy disimuladamente, tiró al suelo un pase de entrada a camerinos, lo recogí y guarde en mi bolso.

Al terminar el concierto me dirigí a los baños, me cambie los pantalones a una falda extremadamente corta, y me fui a camarines, mostré el pase, dejándome entrar sin ningún problema, pase al lado de Gustav y GEO, q ni me miraron, me emocione al verlos pero había algo mas excitante esperándome asíque no me detuve a saludar.

Cuando entre a la habitación de Tom. Vi q no se encontraba nadie asíque me senté y espere.

No espere mucho cuando sentí q unos pasos apresurados se acercaban, Tom abrió la puerta rápido mirando el piso y se dirigió al baño, sin siquiera mirarme. Camine lentamente al baño y pude escuchar.

-por la mierda!, que mujer, q ganas de fallármela tengo en este momento y me dicen q no han visto a nadie entrar!- golpeo la pared- q acaso no entendió para q mierda servia el pase- Entre y lo abrase por detrás acercándome peligrosamente a su miembro.

- q ocurre- dije sensual, el se sobre salto y se separo de mi- ¿al perrito no le han dado su cena aun?- sonrió.

-por fin- Me tomo sin delicadeza alguna sentándome en el lavado y besándome el cuello- amo tu falda- me tomo un pecho en sus manos mientras q con la otra acariciaba mi muslo, subiendo la falda.

-es solo para… ti- acercó su mano a mi intimidad acariciándola por fuera- aaa… sii. Así- mobia casi involuntaria mente mis caderas.

- sigue gimiendo- me beso- mas fuerte- introdujo su lengua en mi boca y la saco- q todo el edificio te oiga- nuevamente la introdujo jugando con la mía y explorando cada esquina de mi boca.

Corrió la tela de mis bragas acariciando mi clítoris

-eres virgen?- introdujo un dedo- eres muy estrecha- agrego otro dedo a su tarea.

-si – subí su polera, quitándosela. Acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo mientras el aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos y yo el volumen de mis gritos.

-Tom!- se escucho por fuera de la habitación. Me asuste y me detuve.

-no te preocupes- me dijo- Estoy ocupado!- dijo a quien sea q tocara la puerta.- continua- me ordeno.

Le obedecí y seguí acariciándolo, baje asta su pantalon y lo baje, acaricie su ya despierto miembro por encima de los boxer y el gruño.

-TOM!- nuevamente llamaron a la puerta- Tienes q ir a guardar tus guitarras-

-POR DIOS! DIJE Q ESTOY OCUPADO!- esta muy enojado- continua- parecía mas una suplica, aumente la velocidad de mis roses, el seguía gimiendo.

-TOM TIENES A ALGUIEN HAY!- reconocí la voz, era Bill.

-COÑO! BILL NO VEO TELEVICION. DEJAME SOLO!- tomo mis bragas y las saco- por la puta tendré q hacer esto rápido- se bajo los boxer y lo quede mirando, era realmente muy largo y grueso- te gusta lo q ves?- asentí con la cabeza- pues mira esto- se acercó a mi entrada y me penetro con fuerza. Solté un gemido muy audible- eso gime así para mi- siguió penetrándome con fuerza mientras yo rasguñaba su espalda,

-TOM! A QN TIENES HAY!- se veía preocupado- DAVID! TOM TIENE A ALGUIEN EN LOS CAMERINOS BUSCA LA LLABE!- al escuchar esto aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras yo seguía gimiendo fuertemente

-gime mas para Bill- me ordeno- demuéstrales q lo disfrutas-

-Tom!- dije- ha siii Tom mas fuerte si así continua Tom por favor!- gritaba.

-TOM, DEJALA YA!- ese era David, se escuchaba como intentaban abrir la puerta.

-Escuchen como le encanta!-

-NO TOM SUELTALA!- decía Bill casi paranoico.

Tom me arrancó la polera y me quito el bracier, se llevó uno de mis senos a su boca y se encargo del otro con su mano.

-siii asii, Tom aaa. Dios!...- sentí q mis paredes se tensaban y mis músculos se contraían- TOOOM!- llegué a mi orgasmo y unas cuantas estocadas mas llego él con un gruñido feroz. Se separo de mí dejándome en el piso totalmente sudada.

Oí q habrían la puerta y entraban, Tom se subió los pantalones tomo su polera y se fue.

-Que hiciste Tom?- le decía furioso Bill

-le hice un favor- luego de eso la puerta de la habitación de cerro y se acercaron a mi Bill y David.

M encontraba semidesnuda, en el piso, seguramente eso no se veía bien. Bill me tomo y me levo al sillón del camarín, me tapo con una frazada y lo ultimo q escuche antes de dormirme fue la voz de David Diciendo

-dale una autógrafo, foto o lo q quieras- Hay comprendí q aun q yo lo haya amado en ese acto placentero, el solo me quería para satisfacer su vicio.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>"La mejor cita al doctor"<strong>

Me encontraba caminando, mejor dicho cojeando, hacia el hospital para que me revisaran el tobillo q me había torcido hace algunos días, lo tenía hinchado y me dolía.

Legue a la consulta avise a la secretaria q me encontraba allí y me fui a sentar para esperar mi turno.

-Al tiro la llamara el doctor Kaulitz- me dijo la secretaria.

O dios, el doctor Kaulitz, como amaba a ese doctor, por mi me rompería cada hueso de mi cuerpo para ir a verlo cada día, tenia unos ojos cafés hermosos, penetrantes, que parecían desnudarme cada ves q me observaba, ojala así fuera. Era alto y tenía el pelo negro con un peinado con trenzas asta más debajo de sus hombros. Su cuerpo estaba bien cuidado, buenos bíceps, tríceps aaaaaay dios misericordioso ¿Cómo creas tanta hermosura a mí alrededor?

-Señorita- tenia una voz tan ronca y sensual que me estremecía la piel.-Señorita!- aa si mas fuerte doctor sii así por dios –Disculpe usted se llama (Tu nombre)- me desperté de mi hermosa fantasía sexual para ver q esos hermosos orbes de encontraban mirándome.

- Si soy yo- rió, COMO AMABA SU SONRRISA.

-la e estado llamando- enrojecí.

-o discúlpeme doctor- sabia q el tenia un punto débil, todo el mundo lo sabia, era un adicto al sexo, y ocuparía hoy eso a mi favor, y estoy segura q al de él igual.

Nos paramos y yo camine enfrente de él coqueta e inocente a la vez, llegamos a la consulta y me sentó en la camilla.

-Okey aremos un chequeo- lo mire directamente a los ojos mientras el se acercaba hacia mi, abrí un poco las piernas para q el se acomodara enfrente.-diga "A"- abrí la boca y dije aa lo mas orgásmico q me saliera. Cerró los ojos. Introdujo una paleta de madera en mi boca y apretó mi lengua hacia abajo- de nuevo por favor- se le noto en la voz q le costo decir las ultimas palabras. Nuevamente solté mas un gemido q un "a"-Okey- respire por la boca- acerco la punta de un estetoscopio a mi pecho mientras me observaba. Respire profundo-exhale- me ordeno. Cuando solté el aire, lo hice de tal manera q saliera rápido y muy cercano a un gemido real.- ¿que intenta?- me pregunto.

-¿Yo?- lo mire a los ojos y me acerque un poco a su cuerpo.

-¿intenta hacerme enloquecer?- sonreí y me acerque a su boca, solo nos separaban unos pocos centímetros.

-Hay alguna actitud mía… que le perturbé… doctor- mi ultima palabra fue pausada, sensual, pude observar como se erizaba y lo recorría un escalofrío.

Sonrió, me tomo de mis caderas y me acerco a su pelvis. Haciéndome gemir por la sorpresa y el rose de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿sientes eso?- se refregó contra mi sexo. Haciéndome chillar.- ¡¿lo sientes?- me apretó mas a su ya notoria erección.

-si- solté entre gemidos. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada.

-Tu lo provocaste- me tomo, enrosque mis piernas entre sus caderas y sentí como se movía hacia otro lugar. Luego de unos cuantos pasos, mi espalda choco con la pared.- te aras cargo de lo q hiciste- comenzó a besarme el cuello salvajemente mientras me acariciaba mi trasero, apretándolo mas a el. Yo por mientras trataba de quitarle el delantal y la camisa- no… hagas… eso- me detuvo-tengo pacientes q atender. Me subió la falda hasta mis cintura, me bajo y mientras yo lo besaba el se desabrochaba el pantalón. Libero a su amigo y con mi mano empecé a acariciarlo para estimularlo y prepararlo para lo q venia.

Tom gemía roncamente.

-ag.! No aguanto mas!-, me tomo los muslos se posicionó y para hacerme sufrir aun mas, comenzó a rosar su punta contra mi entrada lentamente, yo movía mis caderas para q entrara pero no, él continuaba haciéndome esperar.

-Tom!- introdujo dos dedos en mi cavidad entrando y saliendo lentamente, rozando mi clítoris hinchado.

-amo como se escucha mi nombre en tu boca- me dijo en un susurró en mi oído.

-¡Tom!- grite al sentir como me peñiscaba mi entrepierna provocando un placer incontrolable.

-que desea mi lady?-

-por favor Tom hazme tuya ahora! Te necesito no me hagas espe…-no me dejo terminar la frase, me penetro con fuerza y me beso para acallar mi grito de dolor.

-dios! Eres virgen!- me sonroje y mire al piso.- amo a las mujeres vírgenes, son tan estrechas y deliciosamente placenteras- comenzó a besar mi cara q se encontraba cubierta por algunas lagrimas. Luego de un tiempo esperando q mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su… enorme miembro, el dolor fue remplazado por placer, siendo mi cuerpo el q me indico q necesitaba mas.

Comencé a mover mis caderas indicándole a Tom q ya me encontraba bien.- ¿Cómo quieres tu primera ves?- se comenzó a mover lento, con un vaivén pausado- ¿lento?- susurro-¿o mi especialidad?- salio de mi y luego entro con fuerza, haciéndome gritar-o duro-

-aaa… Tom… fuerte… y… duro… como solo tu sabes hacerlo!- sonrió y empezó un vaivén con estocadas cada ves mas fuertes y profundas, me sentía en la gloria, gemía cada ves mas fuerte. Me acaricio mis pechos por encima de mi camisa, q estorbaba.

Se apoyo en la pared, sin antes abrir mis piernas aun más para entrar más profundamente. Aumento su velocidad y fuerza. Mis piernas comenzaron a tiritar, y sentía como mis paredes comenzaban a tensarse. Mordisqueo mi cuello dejando marcas. Introduje mis manos por debajo de el delantal y polera y acaricie su espalda, en una penetración mas dura enterré mis uñas en su espalda rasguñándolo.

-Tom!- gemí- Tom Mas fuerte!- le suplique-oo siii mas! Tom dios me vengo- con unas estocadas mas sentí como llegue al cielo, mis paredes se tensaron alrededor de su miembro esparciendo mi liquido.

-dios (tu nombre), Me corro!- con una estocada q sentí q me llego asta la garganta, él llego a su orgasmo y derramo toda su leche en mi. Caímos al suelo y el comenzó a Besarme, sin salir de mi

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Yo igual te amo amor-

-(tu nombre) me encantan tus ideas a sido el mejor sexo de mi vida-

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero q les aya gustado ambas historias :D<p>

No son mias son de una amiga q le da lata hacerse una cuenta

espero reviews y perdon si les molesto q pusiera a su banda F en la categoria

pero no me dejaba no poner nada :/

:D **  
><strong>


End file.
